Une nuit de faiblesse
by XelaLsg
Summary: Voici un one shot qui se situe dans la continuité de la scène finale de clarke et Lexa dans le 3x04. Clarke regrette de ne pas avoir été plus sincère avec Lexa


**Donc il faut reprendre après la scène final de Clexa dans le 3x04, c'est une one shot d'une suite alternative pour les fans de CLEXA (et tous les autres aussi biensûr). N'hésitez pas à commenter/favoriser pour savoir si cela vous a plu ! Et désolée si vous trouvez des fautes :)**

 **Bonne lecture**

« Bonne nuit Commander »

« Bonne nuit Ambassadeur »

Lexa fit demi-tour et s'éloigna vers la porte. Elle se retourna et lança un dernier regard à Clarke. Quand les portes se fermèrent, Clarke reprit son souffle, elle se rendit compte qu'elle l'avait retenu durant ces dernières secondes. Elle restait ebahie devant la Lexa qu'elle venait de rencontrer, celle sans son attirail et ses attitudes de Commander. Clarke se rendait compte qu'elle n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi impressionnant, fort et magnifique.

Elle se rendit compte ensuite qu'elle n'avait été très chaleureuse avec Lexa malgré le fait qu'elle ait été hypnotisé par sa beauté. La Commandante avait apprit à Lexa que l'amour et les sentiments étaient une faiblesse, mais cette fois-ci, Lexa s'était ouverte à Clarke, elle avait accepté d'être faible pendant quelques secondes. Clarke, en retour, n'avait pas été très receptive dû à l'habituelle froideur de Lexa. Elle s'en voulait pour cela. Elle voulait faire savoir à Lexa ce qu'elle ressentait.

La fille du ciel attrapa alors sa cape et mit la capuche pour couvrir sa tête, elle s'aventura ensuite dans le couloir. Elle essaya de se remémorer le chemin pour arriver aux quartiers de Lexa. Elle croisa le chemin de plusieurs gardes qui se demandaient sûrement ou Clarke se dirigeait à une heure aussi avancée.

Une fois arrivée devant l'immense porte des quartiers de Lexa, Clarke hésita. Puis se ressaisit et tendit l'oreille, Lexa n'était pas seule. La jeune femme blonde reconnaît alors la voix de Titus, le conseiller de Lexa. Elle s'efforça d'entendre ce qui se disait.

« Le peuple du ciel reste une menace pour vous Commandante, les gens continuent à penser qu'ils ne sont pas fiables »

Lexa reprit,

« Les gens se trompent, le peuple du ciel est fiable, ils ont ma confiance et tout mon respect, ils seront à nos côtés si une bataille se profile. Wanheda est respectée Titus, mon peuple la remercie d'avoir arrêté la traite de nos semblables »

« Les gens font peut-être confiance à Wanheda, mais d'autres pensent que vous auriez dû prendre son pouvoir en la tuant. Ils pensent que vous l'avez seulement épargnée à cause des sentiments que vous avez à son égard. Il faut que vous vous concentriez sur vos priorités, je ne veux pas que ce qui s'est produit aujourd'hui avec vos ambassadeurs réitère. »

« J'ai prit toutes ses décisions pour mon peuple Titus. {sa voix était ferme et élevée}. J'ai abandonné le peuple du ciel au Mont Weather, j'ai prit le risque d'enclencher une querelle avec eux et pourtant Clar.. Wanheda me donne une seconde chance pour que nous soyons plus forts, ensemble. Je ne vais pas laisser cette opportunité me filait entre les doigts. Je prouverai à mon peuple que j'ai prit les bonnes décisions, pour eux, pour nous.

De plus, Wanheda doit vivre, elle nous a été envoyé pour une bonne raison, je pense qu'elle est bien trop forte pour rejoindre l'esprit d'une autre personne par sa mort, même celui d'un Heda, c'est un esprit libre et puissant. »

Clarke entendit la voix de Lexa se brisait, puis elle se reprit. Clarke était surprise des mots que Lexa avait à son égard. Elle eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Puis elle se reprit à son tour et frappa trois grands coups à la porte imposante.

Lexa se rendit à la fenêtre pour reprendre ces esprits, Titus se chargea d'aller ouvrir la porte.

En ouvrant cette dernière Titus fut très surpris d'y découvrir une Clarke dépourvue de ses artifices. Il trouva qu'elle paraissait très jeune et innocente. Il reprit :

« Wanheda pour vous Commandante » puis Titus salua Clarke et partit vers le couloir sombre en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Clarke s'avança vers Lexa qui semblait désappointée par la présence de la fille du ciel. Elle esquissa un très léger sourire et s'adressa à Clarke :

« Je ne t'attendais pas Clarke, mets toi à l'aise, que puis-je faire pour toi ? As-tu besoin de quoique ce soit ?

Clarke, assaillie de questions reprit :

_Tout va bien Lexa, désolée de vous avoir interrompue, je ne savais pas que Titus serait ici, je dois te parler

_Je t'en prie Clarke, tu es la bienvenue quand tu le souhaites, si tu es venue me parler de notre coalition, j'ai eu une dure journée, même pour une commandante donc j'aimerais que ça attende demain

_Je ne suis pas là pour la coalition Lexa, tout à l'heure je t'ai menti tout à l'heure »

Lexa commençait à s'inquiéter, de quoi Clarke voulait-elle parler ? Lexa ne laissa pas beaucoup de temps pour l'inquiétude à Lexa, elle prit son courage à deux mains et dit :

« J'ai menti à propos du fait de te soutenir, je n'ai pas seulement fait ça pour mon peuple, je l'ai aussi par pur égoïsme. Je ne pouvais pas supporter t'imaginer être battue à mort par Roan. Et ça me tue car quand tu te battais avec lui, je ne pensais pas à l'avenir du 13ème clan ou encore de qui te succéderai. Je pensais à ma vie sur terre sans Lexa. Je ne voulais pas que tu meurs parce que tu m'aurais manquée et que j'aurais été détruite sans toi. Parce que malgré le fait que nous soyons toujours dans l'affrontement et que je passe mon temps à te défier, je tiens à toi, tellement, voire trop. Tu es la seule chose constante et régulière dans le bordel qu'est ma vie, tu me gardes sur les rails et me pousse au meilleur de moi.

Alors oui, les sentiments sont pour les faibles, mais je me sens prête à être faible avec toi Lexa. »

Lexa arbora de nouveau un sourire très léger, elle prit la main de Clarke et lui repondit :

« Je suis la Commandante Clarke, j'ai des compétences et je savais que j'allais survivre au combat, mon heure n'était pas arrivée. Je ne t'aurais pas abandonné et laisser seule, pas cette fois. Mais j'avais des choses à prouver à mon peuple et c'est chose faite. Le risque était à prendre. C'est comme cela que l'on m'a apprit à diriger un peuple.

J'ai su depuis le tout début que tu serais spéciale et prédestinée à de grandes choses Clarke kom skaikru, pour tout le monde comme Wanheda et pour moi.

Le jour où je t'ai abandonné à Mont Weather reste un des jours les difficiles pour moi, même si je ne regrette pas mon choix puisqu'il était le plus adapté à mon statut, je m'en veux tous les jours d'avoir prit le risque de te perdre. J'y ai quand même laissé ta confiance, chose que j'essaye de retrouver depuis ton arrivée à Polis.

Les sentiments sont des choses faibles, mais j'ai tant appris à tes côtés, toi qui ne peux pas faire autrement que d'écouter ton cœur. Alors je prendrai le risque d'être à nouveau faible à tes côtés Clarke. Maintenant que tu es le 13eme clan, j'ai trouvé un moyen de faire de toi une de mes priorité sans violer mon devoir face à mon peuple. J'honorais ton peuple comme je l'ai promit mais je mettrais un point d'honneur à veiller sur ton bien-être et ta sécurité. »

Clarke fut encore un peu plus honoré de tous ses beaux mots, ils étaient honnêtes et sincères, c'était une certitude pour elle. Elle sourit à Lexa, les yeux remplit de larmes.

Lexa jouait avec la peau sur le dessus de la main de Clarke pendant qu'elle parlait, une fois son discours terminé la Commandante se mit à caresser la joue de sa fille du ciel préférée avec sa paume. Clarke lui prit le poignet et embrassa l'intérieure de sa main.

Lexa enchaîna :

« Maintenant il est temps que tu ailles te reposer ma belle et forte fille du ciel »

Clarke sourit et repondit :

« Donc c'est un aurevoir mon étonnamment douce et attachante Heda »

Clarke s'éloigna vers la porte, se retourna et glissa :

« Tu es une des raisons pour lesquelles je suis si forte et puissante, j'ai apprit de toi.. Le destin nous a mit sur le chemin l'une de l'autre, nous étions fait pour nous rencontrer »

Elle sortit de la chambre, claqua la porte et se dirigea vers ses quartiers, capuche sur la tête.

Lexa comprit alors que Clarke avait entendu la conversation avec Titus. Elle sourit une dernière fois, c'était l'effet Clarke.

La commandante se sentait bien, délivrée d'avoir tout avoué à Clarke. Elle s'était autorisé un moment de faiblesse, un moment de Lexa, la jeune femme amoureuse. Mais demain elle redeviendrai ceux pourquoi elle est né, HEDA.


End file.
